Concupiscent Virus
by lenokiie
Summary: Wyatt catches a horny virus. Set after "Vortex".


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my story! To be honest, I'm appalled at the amount of fanfics for this trilogy, because it is a wonderful series filled with humor and mischief. So, I decided to contribute to the hopefully growing fandom of Insignia with this fic! For the purpose and rating of this story, I bumped up Wyatt's age to be 19 so that way she is above legal age, so don't stress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of novel, all of it goes to S.J. Kincaid!**

* * *

She didn't even know she caught it. Even then, she didn't realize what it was.

"Vik!" She called out to the first person her eyes landed on, and he turned out looking surprised. Normally, Wyatt kept her distance from the Indian boy, but just by coincidence they were the only two souls left in the deserted room. Unable to coordinate herself through this heated haze, she tripped over her feet just as she tried to reached him. He watched her stumble, then laughed.

"What's up, man-hands? Running away from Connecticut?" He jested, putting out a hand to help her up. She grasped at it and he gasped when she yanked him down towards her. "What-"

"Shush." She said, squishing a finger over his lips. "I need _it_."

"Need what? You obviously need mental help-" His words were cut off as she pressed herself closer to him, aching to fill that pleasurable throb that was throbbing between her legs. Vik's eyes widened at the action and pushed her away, fending her off with a palm against her shoulder blade. "Hey, I know I'm handsome, but I'm with Lyla!" She gave no sign of giving up, trying to press even closer, so he grunted and flipped her around, pinning her to the ground.

"Mr. Ashwan!" A deep voice yelled. A large hand reached down and effortlessly pulled him apart from Wyatt. He turned and met the angry glare of Lieutenant Blackburn. "Why are you harassing Ms. Enslow?!" He demanded.

"I'm not the one doing the harassing, it's her!" Vik said defensibly. Blackburn looked down at Wyatt, who was now crawling slowly towards Blackburn, her normally shy gaze now locked onto his piercing one. Blackburn dropped Vik, who immediately scrambled away, shouting, "She's your problem now!"

"What's the situation, Enslow?" Blackburn asked, turning his attention from the fleeing boy to her.

"Lieutenant..." Wyatt murmured, stretching her hand out toward him. Without hesitating, he took it and pulled her up. Wise choice indeed, as she flung herself to him and clung onto his body. He stiffened. "I want to have the sex." She whispered while vigoriously humping him.

He peeled her away from him, which was a rather hard task, "Control those hormones of yours! I wouldn't have expected this side of you-" He stopped when she unexpectedly obeyed. She took a step back, then began to strip off her clothes. First went her shirt, revealing a light blue bra that supported her small breasts, then she kicked off her shoes. Meanwhile, Blackburn was completely stunned at the show, then his brain kicked in, realizing that this was not typical Wyatt behavior. He brought up his arm and typed away. "What the hell is going through your mind, Enslow?!"

To be honest, none of his words registered in her mind. All she knew was that she was extremely wet and needed to be satisfied.

"What the- what is with your firewall? I can't penetrate it!" said Blackburn, secretly praising the girl's talent but also extremely annoyed.

"Hehe...'penetrate'..." She coaxed. And with that, she tackled him, or rather ended up slamming into his solid figure, but it succeeded in startling him, causing them both to stagger and fall hard on the ground. It knocked the breath out of Blackburn, but Wyatt had a nice cushion from his body. It certainly didn't deter her as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto his lips. A simple kiss it was, and yet it gave her such feels that she'd never felt before. The hard slash of his mouth that were always pressed into a thin line were undeniably and unpredictably soft. Even so, that didn't satisfy her burning desire. She boldly moved forward, sliding her hands downs the lieutenant's tense body, feeling every bump of muscle beneath the sexy uniform. Her adventure down south was brought to a halt as Blackburn seized her hands in his and flipped her onto her back, suddenly understanding Vik's predicament.

"Get a hold of yourself, Enslow!" He shouted, aching to slap her into her some sense but unwilling to relinquish his hold on her; or even hurt her, for any matter. She whimpered and arched her body up, just barely grinding her hips against his. He hesitated, the grind awakening in him things that have been dormant for a very long time, and what happens to things that lay oppressed?

Wyatt reached up and took hold of Blackburn's face, edging it down so she could capture it in another kiss. She had zero experience in the art of seduction but instinct was taking over and she went along with it. She didn't feel anything but lust and couldn't think of anything but of acquiring the dick. "Make love to me, Lieutenant." She cooed.

He pushed her face away, sighing with exasperation at the situation. He yelped when she licked at his palm, snatching it away. She giggled and traveled her hands down his body once more, this time meeting her destination. She felt him stiffen as she rubbed at him through the thick, military pants. She was pleased to feel him grow beneath her fingers; it was one step closer to being satisfied.

He growled and stood, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Ignoring her attempts to prod his buttocks, he made for his office.

Closing his doors and flinging her away on the floor, he made for his computer, needing a bigger source of power to control her actions. She watched his muscular figure bend and began processing a bunch of programs that didn't mean anything to her at the moment. She really needed to satisfy herself, so she got rid of her restricting pants and ran a finger down the thin material covering her clit. She'd never done such a thing before, and so this generated a delicious feeling in her. She gave a low moan as she touched herself, getting very wet indeed.

Blackburn had gone rigid at the sound of her. Turning around slowly, he gaped at the girl masturbating before him. His hands had that been typing fell to his sides and he somehow found himself in front of her.

She gazed up at him through half-hooded eyes, his figure coming into focus as she drew herself up more, giving him a better view of her masturbation. She was certain that he could see her liquid soaking through her panties and it made her all the more excited. She paused in her movement, extending the very hand she was using to grasp Blackburn through his pants, stroking him. His eyes had gone misty, his gaze lingering on her body. He was unusually still, and Wyatt, hopelessly needing release, egged him on. She sat up on her knees, coming up to the lieutenant's massive chest. Her other hand grabbed his and guided it towards her area, helping him rub it. He followed idly, rubbing her up and down, then seemed to lose control of himself as his fingers parted her panties and exposed her vagina, making her gasp with delight. There, he teased her opening before slipping a long, thick finger into her. She squirmed, not used to the sensation, but eventually his finger began to feel good. It still did not fill her ache, though.

She moaned as he finger fucked her, and immediately after she felt him press his lips to hers. She granted him instant access to her mouth, his experienced tongue slipping into her mouth. He pushed his body against hers and she fell backwards with him onto the floor, their fall stopping short as he held her to him and supported them with his other hand. He repositioned himself more comfortably and broke the kiss. He gazed down at her lusty self, and if she could think at the moment, she would had detected the guilt riddled in his eyes, the reluctance in his suddenly pausing hands, and finally his resolution. He traveled both his hands down and removed her underwear, leaving her bra on, even though she could literally feel her nipples standing at attention, begging to be touched. She distinctly heard the unbuckling of his belt and the only thought that shot through her mind was that at last, she would be fulfilled, and she wasn't disappoint as she felt something hard and hot gathered at the entrance of her throbbing mound.

He easily slid into her, her being extremely lubricated already, but even then, as a virgin, and she felt tight. Her walls clamped around him, unaccustomed to the foreign object, and she gave a little cry of pain as he popped her cherry.

* * *

It was with that single stroke that satisfied her needs. The penetration snapped her out of her heat and it took her a while to realize her environment. She felt naked and cold, the only source of warmth emitting from that person whose face she couldn't see at the angle. Or even bare to see, for that matter. She didn't move for a moment, and neither did the person inside of her. He was much bigger than she had expected, filling her in a way she'd never been filled, but then again, she didn't really know what she had been expecting, didn't even know why she was in such a predicament in the first place. What she did feel, though, was pain, his _thing_ ripping her insides. Then, slowly, as if sensing her discomfort, he gingerly pulled out and in of her, gradually building to a steady rhythm. She bit her lip and gripped his shoulders hard as their bodies rocked. Tears sprang to her eyes as she wondered if she was being raped. Her anxiety took hold of her thoughts; Who was this man and why was he doing this? Who would ever want her? Was this a dream, a joke? Judging by his military attire that she was clutching, he seemed of high standing and yet, here he was. What the hell was going on?

He increased his speed, thrusting harder and faster into her. She could feel his balls slap against her bottom, his hairy pubes slightly scratching her. She heard him panting and she was pretty sure she herself was whimpering. The pain had faded away and she had to admit that it became quite pleasurable. She followed her instincts and gyrated her hips along with his. Each thrust dug deeper and deeper and she had a fleeting thought that it could reach her stomach. Then, he hit a spot in her and abruptly, she felt the need as if to pee. Frightened at the embarrassment of pissing during sex, she tried to hold it back, only to fail and it came down in waves. But it wasn't urine. In fact, it was her first orgasm.

She shivered as it overtook her, and even then she became vaguely aware that the man still hadn't stopped. He, apparently, had a much stronger sex drive. She was surprised to note that the feelings of pleasure had not ceased as well. They continued well on with the man's movements and she reached her second orgasm before he quickly pulled out. She felt empty from his dis-presence and heard him grunt and shot his hot load onto her inner thigh. She shut her eyes in humiliation, extremely indignant to what had just transpired but secretly relishing the moment. He leaned back and she heard him zip up his pants. She kept her eyes shut. Only when a sudden warmth spurred from a jacket being draped over her shoulders did she re-open them to find a shameful looking Lieutenant before her.

"Lieutenant Blackburn." She said, genuinely surprised.

He cleared his throat, looking for the first time she'd seen very uncomfortable. "I apologize for the intercourse, Ms. Enslow. Believe me, I would never even fathom about sleeping with a student. Your case was a special one."

"How so?" She inquired, never one to stay completely silent.

''You were infected with a virus. If I recall correctly, it is named the 'concupiscent virus.' It drives the infected to seek sexual intercourse. The only way to stop it is through sexual penetration.'' He paused, ''Of course, another way is to shut it out of your system, but I couldn't get pass your firewall.'' He added, sounding slightly accusatory, and perhaps realized that as he continued, ''But that does not excuse my actions. I truly am sorry that your innocence was taken by me.''

Oh, right. She glanced down at her legs, noticing for the first time the already-drying blood dripping down her legs. She felt strange at the sight.

''All I can ask is for your forgiveness and understanding, and even then I would never let myself live this down-''

''It's okay.'' She cut, pulling the jacket closer around her. ''I liked it.''

He hesitated. ''Naturally, you would. Every sexual act is enjoyable if it is consensual.'' He paused, guilt shifting his features. ''This, in a way, was not consen-''

''I don't think there would had been any better candidate to lose my virginity to than you.'' Wyatt blurted. ''And I'm not just saying this to relieve your conscience.''

He absentmindedly scratched at his chin, bringing Wyatt's attention to his handsome face. It wasn't a kind face, not with those thin scars running down his cheek or the cold glare of his eyes and the permanent scowl that softened whenever he looked at her, but it had its charms. "My point is that I should not have taken advantage of you, especially when you were in such a position."

''It's okay." repeated Wyatt, "I like you, anyways. _Really_ like you.'' She added awkwardly.

''This is highly inappropriate.'' He commented.

''It's a little too late for that.''


End file.
